where I want to be (where I belong)
by NeonDomino
Summary: Prince Sirius' only way of escaping the assassins is to fake his own death. He never expected to meet someone like Remus, or to fall in love. Royalty!AU


Written for: Quidditch League - Round 10

Holyhead Harpies

BEATER 1: Write about a character thought to be 'dead' coming back to life.

Prompts: (3) Item: Blanket (13) Setting: a graveyard

* * *

 **where I want to be (where I belong)**

 **This is an AU of course**

* * *

Sirius wrapped his cloak around himself and listened for his brother's whistle as he surveyed the room. Blood coated the bed and hangings. It looked like someone had been murdered, and he was satisfied with his work.

People would look for his body, but would find none and eventually give up. His mother would believe that her assassins had completed their task and the assassins would take the reward.

The low whistle sounded from down the hall and Sirius quietly left. He suspected there wouldn't be many guards because of his mother's assassins. The ones that had arrived less than an hour ago, that he had managed to elude. He knew they'd return for him, so he needed to escape quickly.

Sirius knew there could be threats hiding in the shadows, but pressed on, his ears straining for the creak of floorboards or an exhale of breath. He heard nothing and it didn't take long for him to reach his brother.

"There's a horse half a mile north," Regulus whispered. "Some gold too. Where are you going to go?"

Sirius shrugged, pulling the crown from inside of his robes and offering it to Regulus. "You're next in line now. As long as Mother lives, I'm not safe."

"I was content to wait," Regulus insisted. "I would rather have you here than become king myself."

"Those men could return any time on Mother's orders. It's best she thinks I'm dead. Only you know the truth."

"James has a coded message. He'll know to expect you." Regulus pushed the crown back towards Sirius. "That's yours."

"I'll miss you."

"May we meet again."

...oOo...

Sirius stayed off the roads, not wanting to risk bandits robbing him or recognising him. Walburga didn't like loose ends and that's what he was now - a loose end to tie up. If she knew he was alive, those assassins would follow and he would never be safe.

Sirius felt like he could breathe properly as he crossed the border. He allowed himself to start planning, knowing it would take two more days to reach the castle because he'd need to stay hidden from the roads until people found something else to talk about.

Wolves howled nearby. Sirius had often heard them from the castle, but they had never sounded so close before. Sirius didn't know how to judge their proximity, but he didn't want to take any chances. He urged his horse to speed up and kept his eyes out for shelter.

...oOo...

The last thing Sirius remembered was teeth sinking into his flesh and the fear that he had run away for nothing - that he was destined to die one way or another. Fate must have decided his death would happen no matter what.

He hadn't expected to open his eyes to find himself covered in a blanket whilst a woman tended to the wound on his leg with a sewing needle and a man carefully washed the blood and dirt away from his arm.

He gasped as something wet was poured over the wound, causing it to sting.

"You're awake!" The woman smiled warmly before turning back to her work.

"You're alive," the man said, relief in his voice as his gaze darted over Sirius.

Sirius' gaze was unfocused and his head was pounding, but it wasn't hard to make out what had happened to his arm. Claws had ripped apart his skin, leaving long strips of exposed flesh and blood. "What're you doing?"

"The wounds are deep, we need to sew them up," the man explained. "I'm cleaning so they don't get infected and my mother is sewing. Would you like something to bite on?"

"I don't know what happened," Sirius muttered.

"Wolves. It's a good thing you made it all the way to my parents' farm. We heard the commotion and were able to scare the wolves away. What's your name?"

"Si…" Sirius trailed off, unable to think of a fake name to offer. "Wolves? I… I remember them. I heard them howling and headed away."

"They may have been herding you, Si," the woman insisted. "Wolves are sneaky like that. We thought you were dead when the wolves… Your horse escaped but we were too focused on saving you."

Sirius tried to nod. "Where am I?"

"The Lupin farm, south from Godric's Hollow. I'm Hope, this is my son, Remus, and my husband Lyall is tending to the spooked animals."

Sirius recalled the name from one of James' letters. Godric's Hollow was part of Gryffindor, and since these people were taking care of his wounds, he assumed that he was safe for now.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, looking at the woman first, before looking at her son. Though everything was out of focus, he couldn't miss the sharp amber eyes that met his. He let his own eyes shut and it didn't take him long to lose consciousness.

...oOo...

Regulus stood in the graveyard next to his mother. The large area filled with gravestones that bore the names of his ancestors always gave him the creeps. This place was full of bodies and he didn't understand their obsession in collecting those that had already passed on.

"In memory of Sirius," his mother said, dropping a flower onto the freshly dug dirt. Though a coffin had been buried, it was empty.

Regulus threw his own flower, but didn't utter a word. He hadn't heard from Sirius since the night he faked his death, and he hoped Sirius had made it to freedom. For all he knew, Sirius had been caught, killed and was in the bottom of that hole.

He couldn't ask his mother for fear of incriminating himself, so chose to remain silent. He stared at the headstone as the priest talked about the prince that had been taken from them too soon.

...oOo...

Sirius clutched the walking stick as he headed to the hen-houses. Though Hope insisted he rest, Sirius wanted to do something. Hope had already refused to let him give her some gold for her troubles. The alternative was farm-work.

He clutched an egg basket, trying not to be startled by the birds that were clucking and swarming around him. Wings spread and the birds eyed him with what he could only see as hostility. Clearly they didn't like his invasion and he realised his mistake in walking in there in the first place.

A noise behind him startled him. Sirius spun around, his eyes falling on Remus.

"Your first time around chickens?" Remus asked, clearly amused. It was clear to both of them that the closest Sirius ever got to chickens were the ones on his dinner plate. "They're not too bad, trust me. Why aren't you resting?"

"I wanted to help," Sirius insisted. "I've been here two days now and—"

"And we've told you before that you don't owe us anything. My parents can manage."

"Maybe the chickens were a bad idea," Sirius admitted.

Remus chuckled as Sirius set the basket down. "Do you have any of your memories back yet?" he asked, as they started back.

Sirius shook his head. It was easier to pretend that he couldn't remember who he was before the attack, than come up with a cover-story.

"I think you should stay with me until you're better. I run the bookshop in Godric's Hollow and live there too. I only came to pick up some supplies. You're not cut out for the farm, but perhaps town-life will jog your memory? If you come with me, once you're feeling better, we can head to the castle and request a kingdom-wide missive be put out. Someone must know you."

Sirius felt he owed the Lupins a great deal and could repay their kindness by helping in the bookshop, far away from animals. He could put off the visit to the castle somehow. He didn't want Remus to know who he really was.

He glanced down at his leg. He would just have to delay things as much as he possibly could. Maybe over time, Remus would forget about the plan.

...oOo...

Sirius hobbled around the shop, a stack of books under his arm as Remus watched. He had spent two weeks recovering and had been helping Remus for the past three weeks.

He was used to living in the castle and having whatever he wanted. There were a guard and a rather handsome stable-hand who both took care of his more secretive desires. Desires that his mother had most likely found out about.

Sleeping on a threadbare sofa in Remus' tiny home over the bookshop, Sirius _wanted_ a lot of things. A comfortable bed (he had refused to let Remus take the sofa), a wider variety of food and finer clothes made out of the best material that money could buy.

But having spent a few weeks with Remus, Sirius was content without these things. He still had his gold - Remus had refused it, assuming Sirius would need it when he had _'regained his lost memories'_ but Sirius had already decided to stay.

He didn't want to go to the castle. Not because he was scared of being found out. No, it was because of something else. Because even though it hurt his leg when he headed upstairs, or when he lifted his arm high and it pulled against the stitches, he knew where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be there with.

He had no intention of leaving the bookshop. The only way he would ever leave was if Remus left. He would follow Remus anywhere.

"I was attacked by wolves."

Sirius slid the last of the books into the shelf before turning. "You were?" His gaze drifted over the scars on Remus' face. He had suspected an animal attack, but felt it wasn't his place to ask.

"I was about five. It got through a window I had opened. Dad reached me quickly though - killed it…" Remus' fingers clenched around material and he pulled the side of his top up, revealing an old scar that stretched across his hip, bigger than any wolf could have made.

Remus chuckled softly at Sirius' expression. "I was very small. The wolf was average, I suppose. But the scars stretched as I grew." He fixed his clothes. "I never show anyone that. I just… I just wanted you to know that I understand."

Sirius moved over to Remus. "You may understand what I went through, but I'll never understand what you did. You were a child and that would've been more terrifying than my ordeal."

"It is what it is," Remus murmured. He hesitated for a moment. "Si… I think you have your memories. What are you running from? Did you commit a crime?"

Sirius slowly shook his head, his mind searching for something to tell Remus. How could he tell the man he cared about that he was running from an assassination attempt? How could he admit that he was a prince?

"I did nothing wrong," he finally said, reaching out to take Remus' hand. "I can't tell you anything more. Please trust me."

Remus looked down at their hands, his gaze softening. When he looked back at Sirius, there was an expression in his eyes that Sirius knew. A longing look.

"Are you here only because you need to hide?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "When you found me, I thought fate was determined for me to die. But maybe fate planned for this right here." He glanced down at their hands again. He didn't want to seduce Remus as he had done the others because Remus _mattered_ in a way others hadn't. He wanted to build something real. "I have the gold to leave at any time if I wish."

"Then why don't you?" Remus pushed.

"Because you're here," Sirius replied. "So this is where I want to be."

Sirius watched as pink blossomed across Remus' cheeks. "You're good with words," Remus said. "I could almost imagine reading lines like that in a book."

"Those came from my heart. You won't find them in any book," Sirius insisted softly. "I care for you, Remus. You matter deeply to me."

"I care for you too."

"I want to stay here. Can I?"

Remus nodded.

Though it was early days and they barely knew each other, Sirius knew that he'd never want to leave. One day he'd tell Remus that. Maybe one day he'd tell Remus the truth.

...oOo...

Sirius whistled as he swept the shop floor. The last customer had left and Sirius enjoyed the routine tasks that signalled the end of the working day and the start of an evening cuddled up under a blanket with the man he loved.

He set the broom aside, glancing at the stairs as Remus came back down from putting the coins in the small safe, and beamed at the other man. "What do we have planned this evening?"

"Not much," Remus admitted. "Unless there's something you want to do?"

Sirius leered at Remus. "Now you mentioned it…"

Remus chuckled. "I need to stop asking you that way," he said, shaking his head as he walked over to the counter, before picking up a rag from underneath.

"Any gossip?" Sirius asked, walking around the counter and grabbing another rag.

"Not much. Molly Weasley is pregnant, the king is having another fancy party. Oh, and I heard a rumour that the queen of Slytherin is dead."

"The… the queen? Queen Walburga?" Sirius asked, the rag falling from his hands.

Remus nodded, so focused on his task that he missed the look on Sirius' face.

Sirius backed up until he felt the stool behind him. Grasping the edges with his fingers, he sat down on it, his fingers pressing hard into the old wood.

"We should go to her funeral."

Remus paused. "You said you'd never set foot in Slytherin. Has… has this something to do with your past?"

Sirius shrugged, too thrown by the news to even attempt to lie.

...oOo...

Sirius stood at the edge of the graveyard as the service began for his mother. So many people had turned out for the ceremony and Sirius suspected that most just wanted confirmation that the evil queen was finally gone.

"A funeral for the queen in the next kingdom. Another puzzle," Remus murmured. Sirius didn't reply. He didn't know what to tell Remus, but his lover had insisted on coming along.

He watched the lone figure of his brother and wondered if he could sneak away and speak to him.

"Prince Sirius!"

Sirius tensed at the name, his head darting around. He shifted closer to Remus, tugging at his hood, but the damage was done. People were turning away from the grave, having heard the shout.

People were staring at him and he turned to Remus. Remus looked confused, glancing around to see where the dead prince stood.

"We need to get out of here." Sirius grabbed Remus' hand, feeling he couldn't breathe. His mother may be in the ground, but that didn't mean that guards weren't still looking for him.

"Let me through!" Regulus' voice caused everyone to all fall silent. The people were pushed away by the guards and Regulus strode through.

One look into Sirius' eyes and Regulus' mouth dropped open. "Bring them to the carriage," he insisted quietly to the guards. He turned back to the people. "False alarm. Just a man with a resemblance."

The service continued as Regulus headed back to the grave.

...oOo...

"Si, what's happening?" Remus asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. They both watched through the window as Regulus approached, the ceremony having come to an end.

"Mother was quite elaborate with her plans, even the funeral ones," Regulus said, climbing into the carriage. "Sirius, you've returned."

"I had to see that she was dead for myself," Sirius explained.

"Si?" Remus whispered. "Prince Sirius. You're…"

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand, scared Remus would suddenly run from the carriage.

"This is the man who saved me: Remus Lupin. My lover." His choice of male lover had been no secret to Regulus, who had walked into the stables and seen more than he ever wanted to.

Regulus nodded at Remus, a hint of a smile on his lips, before turning his attention back to Sirius. "Are you here to claim the throne? It's yours by right, though I want to do good by these people. They've lived in fear of Mother for too long."

"No. I belong somewhere else," Sirius insisted. "I've no intention of taking a wife or having a heir. I don't want to live in the castle. I plan to stay in the bookshop in Godric's Hollow with Remus."

Regulus smiled. "You're breaking the hearts of half of the castle staff. The stable-hand, some guards, the chef—"

"You're exaggerating," Sirius quickly replied, cutting Regulus off. "We need to leave soon though as we plan to make it to the nearest inn before nightfall. Let the world believe I'm still dead."

"I'll keep your secret," Regulus insisted. "Goodbye, dear brother. We'll cross paths again."

...oOo...

"I honestly thought you were a bandit, Si. I mean, Sirius. I saw the crown but never imagined... I had a fleeting thought that you were the one who killed the prince."

"And you let me in your home?" Sirius asked, his arms wrapped around Remus as the horse led them towards the inn.

"I was already in love with you," Remus admitted. "I knew in my heart that you weren't a killer. I just never imagined you to be the prince."

"I'm not a prince. Not anymore. I'm just a man who works in a bookshop with his friend. Ones that never take a wife. Ones that never have kids. Just two men growing old together."

"Growing old together? Are you sure you don't want a guard or a stable-hand or—"

Sirius chuckled at Remus' amused tone. "I want only you. I never saw a future with anyone until I started one with you."

* * *

 **Word count - 2998 (without the ...oOo... dividers included in the count)**


End file.
